Chronicles of Lyle Baptist
by BluePheonix106
Summary: just a story i wrote a long time ago, for mature audiences only, please be gentle with reviews, and also, read to the very end, not all of the story is perverted or whatnot
1. Chapter 1

1974-Many reports of paranormal are captured or told everyday, but in the small town of Conway, NH, things were seemingly quiet on the surface, long before the church that stands there today, there was a cult, that worshiped sex and used drugs to become 'one with nature' and to as they put it 'communicate with the gods'. But one night, one cultists wish to speak to one, came true, and in the most unexpected way, possession of one of their own, a young woman by the name of Leli, who we will come to know later. At the time, the cultist member was alarmed and nearly fainted, but that turned to glee, as they realized what had happened, but this quickly turned into a disaster, Leli, had become possessed by a succubus and a very powerful one, one that would not rest till the catholics and all who worshiped god would be ran into hell. She lived on long after the cult was disbanded and done away with, disguising herself in many ways over the years.  
>Oh she chose her victims, mainly the pastors of the church that had been built over the cultist grounds, which she thoroughly enjoyed haunting, and following to their parsonage, where they lived. Sometimes they had families, which were easily dealt with when they realized, they're loved one had fallen for another woman and maybe even multiple partners. In the end, they all fell to their deaths, and Leli lived on. Only a very few tried to resist, but to no avail, she slipped out of their nets at the last second, and downed another victim in the process. To this day, she still lurks, and now, another pastor is coming, she awaits his return, a return to the town where she first laid hands on him as a 14 year old boy, leaving her seal on him.<br>Lyle Baptist tossed and turned in bed, having a dream he'd thought he'd discarded the memory of, a night that had been wild and also a blur, but for some reason, it reached out to him, trying to draw him in, and that frightened him a bit, he pulled away till his eyes snapped open. "That dream? why" he muttered, as he sat up. He moved to the window and opened the curtains, it was 7 am, and a sunday, he needed to get moving anyway, to prepare for his first day as pastor in Conway NH. He smiled and gave thanks to god as he prepared for the day, showering, brushing his teeth and so on. He pulled into his parking spot at the church and waved hello to some of the ladies standing outside chatting, no doubt waiting for the church to open its doors. He stepped out of his car, locked it and walked to the back entrance, once inside, he greeted his secretary miss Lyttle, who smiled and waved, a little too long. He stood there a good five minutes before excusing himself, he had an odd feeling about her, one he could not place with a finger, but it occasionally bothered him, they had already talked about how low cut her blouses were, the day before he was to start preaching. As he took his position behind the pulpit, he noticed someone in the audience he didnt recognize, a young lady with long raven hair, and goth makeup, a few of the ladies in the pew next to her were whispering among themselves and looking at her, of which she took no notice, he'd have to talk to her afterwards, he thought to himself. Shortly after the sermon was over and they had gone through their program for the morning, he went to look for the young lady, her dress was impossible to miss, he had thought, what with the red and sequins, and the chains that glittered in the sun. He scanned the crowd till he saw her leaving out the door, he followed, and just barely caught her as she reached the end of the church parking lot, she spun to face him, and for a moment, he was shocked speechless, her eyes are what did it, they were a shade of red he had never seen, and what was more, he could tell they weren't contacts, she merely smiled at him, which made his knees feel odd, like they could turn to jelly in an instant. " Did you need something pastor?" she asked in a smooth voice that caressed his ears like silk. It took a moment before he found the ability to speak, " I was just going to tell you, that our dress code may not be strict, it still says you should wear your Sunday best" he finished with a hopeful smile. She looked at him, and tilted her head, " You mean that one paper on the bulletin board? that thing?" she laughed, which made him feel strange in his head, right down to his toes. " Uh, yes, that one, i don't mean to offend you, but being in your Sunday best means, nice dresses..." He trailed off, noticing his insides starting to melt, and he had no idea how or why, it made him panic a little. She seemed to know this, and walked right up to him, tilted his chin down, and shocked him even more with a kiss, it made him dizzy. She stepped back and smiled, "See you later, preacher" she sang out, as she seemed to float away. As he drove home, which was a short drive, he thought about what had happened and it made him blush a little, he pulled into his driveway and parked, then sat there a moment, and got out.  
>His lunch was small and consisted of a sandwich and green beans, with a glass of iced tea, he turned on the radio and listened to the daily devotion of a local radio station. Afterwards, he retired to the den and turned on the television, and turned it to wheel of fortune, and laughed some, the people these days, had very odd taste in attire, but stayed within reason. He went back to the church to work on a few things, mainly the potluck dinner that was scheduled for the next weekend, as he sat behind his desk and opened the window, a curious smell rolled in with the breeze, one that startled his mind awake, he quickly walked outside and looked around, and followed the smell, he soon started hearing voices beyond the trees, and got close enough to see a smal pow wow of people. There, the smell was thick and it was making his head light and almost made him giggle, it was pot, he knew it, he made to turn around to leave when: "The hell, who is that, show yourself!" a deep voice demanded, than another chimed in, a soft female voice "Screw that, are you nuts? it could be the cops, and you don't care, as usual" a less feminine, but still light voice replied to her " Cops? really jazz? out in bumfuck nowhere? the only cops we got is a local sheriff and he don't come around here on sunday's you should know this, im buzzed and i know this" "Fine" said one more, another female "but you bring him in here, let's see who it is" "Me? why me" said the light male voice "because numnuts, you the one who said it couldn't be anyone else, so we're all curious now" deep voice told him. A hand thrust out and pulled him into the clearing, where he was faced with an odd assortment of people. The first one to speak up was a young black man with a do-rag, he looked at him and immediately exclaimed: "hey yo, its the preach!" "Hey, you're right!" said a teenager with wide rimmed glasses. The two females he saw, one was dressed in a shiny skirt and velvet colored top, black like the other, then there was a creamy white female, blonde hair, that reached past her elbows, she was in a tube top and skirt, and combat boots. The black male spoke up, "Jazz, show the preacher to his seat" he said with a knowing smile, the woman named Jazz, who turned out to be the black female, took his arm and sat him down, "easy there preach, you look like you been second handing it, haha, probably means he wont need much more" she laughed. " Hey AJ, pass the blunt" she told him. AJ, the black male, handed her a lit blunt and she held it out to him, " now just lean in and inhale, then hold it, got it?" she asked as she put it up to his mouth. He hesitated, but slowly took a hit, he somehow remembered how to do it, even when he swore he didnt know how to. He held it, and after exhaling, started to feel the effects, he felt loose and relaxed, and things started to get warm, a content moan escaped his lips and Jazz giggled. "Man, hes high as a kite" she laughed, he touched the other girls shoulder, and instantly pulled her to kiss, licking her lips. The girl shuddered, and grabbed him down there, making him moan, " Damn Candice, you got him hooked" he barely heard AJ remark as he went down on her. He tugged on her top, till the breasts popped out, and scooped one up in his mouth. He heard her moan and she arched her back. "Let's go back to my place, before romeo gets too heavy on her, haha" AJ said, laughing.<br>Once there, he sat beside her on a couch, and took turns smoking a joint, each time licking the inside of her mouth, while she seemed to grab his junk with each hit, making him want more, and loosing control. She led him to a room, and pushed him onto a bed, undressing, till she was nude, she pulled out a condom and tossed it at him, "lets get it on, now!" she yelled, jumping on him, and for an hour their bodies clung together, he pounded in and out of her, even going for her mouth, making her swallow his stuff as it poured out, moaning he kissed her hard, and plowed some more, till another hour laterThey stumbled out to find the others drinking 40oz beers, the wide rimmed glasses guy handed him one, swaying a little, "Glad you could join the partyyy" he slurred, and giggled, Lyle looked at him, and suddenly felt aware of his staring, he stared back for a minute then dove into his drink. " Thats Marvin." Candice told him when he asked, she sat on his lap, and kissed him, till when he looked up, marvin wasnt in the room, he got up and told candice he'd be back, stumbled into the kitchen to find him, drinking a bottle of vodka. Marvin slowly noticed him, and smiled, "Well hey there, wanna share a drink with me?" he slurred. Lyle nodded, but ended up plopping on his lap, Marvin poured him a shot and poured it in his mouth for him, it was hot, and Lyle sputtered for a minute, "It gets easier, here, try again" He poured another and this time, Lyle ripped it out of his hand and downed it, then took the bottle and drank from it, "ooo, that's ballsy for a first timer" Marvin chuckled. Lyle looked at him "fuck you, i drank when i was 14, i aint no ..first timer" he said holding down a hiccup. Marvin giggled, "you're drunk dear" he laughed, and for a minute the two looked at each other, then kissed, Lyle felt even more alive this time, and craved more, he couldn't stop kissing Marvin, and he didn't want to stop.  
>Before long, Marvin took him to a room and undid Lyle's zipper, taking his member into his mouth, making him moan loudly, he pushed it in deeper, and could feel drool coming from his mouth, he kept pounding it in till finally, it came, he moaned softly, and Marvin lifted his mouth, wiping excess from his lips. He kissed Lyle hard, and pinned him down, and slid his own member inside of him, Lyle gasped for he hadn't done this before, then it felt hot, and he wrapped his legs around him, "p-pound me, pound me please!" he begged. Marvin kissed him, and obliged, going deeper everytime, Lyle moaning and grinding, sucking on his lips, then, Marvin finally came, it was hot, and it felt like a wave of passion was spreading through him, he'd never felt this close to a man before, and he was eager to do more, next thing he knew, he was at marvin's house, or thats what Marvin told him, and gathering a few belongings to move in with Lyle, the rest of the night went by, and when morning came, he was shocked. Lyle opened his eyes at what he guessed was noon, head pounding, he sat up and instantly noticed he wasnt in bed alone, he looked down to see the young man he'd seen the other day, sleeping away. It took a moment of thinking, but some bits and pieces found their way into his memory, and he instantly looked down again, and realized, he'd slept with a man, and liked it, a lot! For some reason, which confused him, he liked that it had happened, and would gladly do it again, the thoughts we confused, the body ached for it, and also for some asprin or pain reliever. Meanwhile, outside his home, in the shadows, stood Lelli, a smug grin on her face, "I've found you, once again, and i will claim you in due time, all in time, just keep on the dance you've been set on, and your reward will come" she said with a grin, laughing on the inside at the puppet she'd found once more. This was far from over, she would make sure of that.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The Swan Song

Later that afternoon, Lyle stepped outside onto his patio, in a button down shirt and tan slacks, he vaguely recalled earlier, and even more so, how he somehow fell in love with and slept, with a man, what struck him as odd, was that deep inside, he wanted to do more than just have intimacy with Marvin, he wanted the rest of his life, to include Marvin in it. He sat down in a chair at a small table he'd set up ages ago, and sipped some iced tea, and sighed, he wondered what he could do, he'd already moved Marvin into his home, and then there was the woman, Lelli, she'd come onto him, and he'd let her do it too, and remembering the sudden rush of feelings, made him breathless for a moment, it took him a moment to realize he wasn't alone. "Oh! Marvin, you startled me" He jumped, Marvin sat opposite him and smiled, "Well hello to you too sweetheart" he replied with a smile, then placed a hand over Lyle's " you sure got up quietly, i didn't even hear you move, that was some party last night huh" Marvin said with a wistful smile. "Uh, yes, it was" he replied, and that's all he felt he could say, but then, "did you want to grab lunch in a bit, i know this nice place in town and well, i'd love to take you" he seemed to rush over his words, but Marvin seemed to understand, because he smiled even more "Of course i would" he said cheerfully, leaning over, he hugged Lyle tight, Lyle hugged back, a warm feeling in his chest, and hardening feeling in his pants, which, once again, Marvin seemed to notice, for he began to chuckle, "seems someone wants to go for another round of lovemaking, how about right here" he semi moaned, rubbing Lyle down there. Lyle, stiffened, and let out a soft, short moan, he couldn't control himself, he put his hand over Marvin's and pushed harder, "More, More!" he moaned louder, gripping his hand on his, Marvin moved his hand, and unzipped his pants, letting his penis stand up straight, " look how hard you are" he smirked some, then moved his underwear to the side, licking the tip "Oh baby! yeah!" Lyle almost screamed in ecstasy, teeth clenched, Marvin put the rest in his mouth and sucked hard, moaning. He wanted him to just do it already, but then Marvin led him inside, and sat a small box on the table, "can't really do this without..stimulation, now can we" he opened the box and in it, were an assorted bunch of pills, powder and needles, "take your pick love" he said with a smile. Lyle looked down, and picked up a pill, "ooo, good choice, a little X to smooth things, make you calm" he seemed to like the choice, but Lyle noticed yet another tablet, and instantly picked it up too, then swallowed both "oh wow, acid too huh" Marvin giggled. Marvin picked up some acid too, and popped some, then shot up a needle, immediately kissing Lyle after.

In the moments that followed, Lyle felt the effects, and the pleasure he felt, coupled by what he saw, was phenomenal, even something like kissing, was amplified and made him cum more than he ever had before, even going down on Marvin was a thrill, getting pounded felt too hot for words, drooling, cumming, moaning, it seemed to stretch into forever, and he didn't want it to stop. What seemed like hours later, he woke up with Marvin in his arms, sweaty, and cum everywhere, he could feel it inside him as well, and a content smile spread on his face. Later that afternoon, Lyle took Marvin to the only fancy resteraunt, a small diner, which to Lyle, was a nice place, well kept, plus even the children there were polite. He held Marvin's hand, smiling, when the food came, they ate and discussed what to do later, when Marvin mention AJ having a get together, "it's with suppliers, but, we're allowed to attend, its for stuff, i can't say here, but its green, get it?" Marvin finished with a smile. Lyle nodded, for he understood, it was weed, and he knew the taste quite well. They went home and sat watching tv, when there came a knock at the door, Lyle went to answer and when he opened the door, Leli stood in her usual goth like attire, she smiled "Hello again mister Baptist, can i come in" she inquired, still smiling. "Who is it hon!" Marvin called out. "It's a neighbor who's asking me about something, i'll be back in, in a moment!" he replied. Then stepped outside, closing the door. "What are you doing here" he demanded, though he felt he could only be half as annoyed, less than he intended. She smiled silkily and stood on her toes, "why, just to give you a nice greeting" she replied, kissing him. The feeling he felt, tingled all the way up to the roots of his hair, his eyes rolled back, and he found himself holding her closer, tongue licking hers, feverishly, desperately. They made their way to the garage and into his car, where he proceeded to take her clothes off, starting with her small dress, once off, he sucked a breast, it was, so soft and warm, and the nipple, excited him even more than last time. Moaning, he took it out, she proceeded to rub it, making him jump slightly each time, moaning more. He pulled her onto his lap, and put it in, and humped her, slow at first, then faster and faster, he delighted in her screams and moans of ecstasy. No sooner did they start, and it was done, he cleaned up the mess inside, and disposed of the condom he'd managed to whip out, in time for their romp. She kissed him once more, leaving a dizzy, yet pleasant tingle in his brain, "i'll see ya around" she saif with a wink, then slunk out. He walked back inside, and slid down the door, Marvin came in shortly after, and helped him up, "strenuous?" he asked, Lyle nodded, "that it was" he replied, dabbing his brow. They went to the party, and once again, outside, Leli marveled at her handiwork, yet another chip was down, and she couldn't wait for more.


	3. Chapter 3

We partied till morning and spent the day asleep, it was 5 in the afternoon by the time i departed, having a fuzzy memory, but it was a memory at best. All my clothes in a bag, save for pants and a T-shirt, it was all i had on. I walked to a bus station and went home. Once there, i decided a shower was needed, i reeked of booze, sex and smoke. Everything ached, so took a ibuprofen. Then came a knock on my door, went to answer and was surprised to find an old friend, Sister Rose, a dear friend of mine from college, who last i heard went on to becoming a Nun. She was still lovely, and it took some doing to keep my heart from coming out of my chest, i didn't want her to know a well kept secret, something i asked god to forgive, i loved her, or well, had a 'crush' on her. She was sweet, kind, and oh so gentle. "May i come in, i'm sorry if i intrude" she said in an angelic voice. I merely nodded, as i did not trust my tongue to speak just then. She stepped in, dressed in traditional nunnery garb, smiled at me, i noticed a small bit of hair sticking out, she always did that, always in a rush. A strand of auburn red hair. We made our way into the living room, gestured her to sit in one of my more comfortable chairs, some were hardwood and had a cushion attached, but i wanted her to feel at home. She straightened her outfit some, sat up straighter and smiled again, " Lyle, it's been simply ages, how are you, you seem tired, do hope you haven't overworked yourself." To which i simply replied, " I may have, some, but i took a nap earlier, so i'm fine." She seemed at ease about that, though i could tell she was a bit leery of my answer. "Are you sure, perhaps i should visit another time." she moved to leave, i didn't want her to go so soon. "Uh, no, you're fine, i promise." Then i heard another knock, "pardon me, i'll be back." Stood up, and found another nun, this one i knew as well, Mother Chastity. " We need to be on our way, the orphanage is waiting on our donations, please forgive my haste Father, but Sister Rose must be on her way."She finished in a brisk tone. " I understand, i'll go get her." I told her, smiling. She merely nodded as i went to go and tell Rose she had to go. I found her sitting comfortably in the chair i left her in. The minute I entered, she straightened again. "Who was it." She asked politely. " Mother Chastity says it's time to go now." I informed her. She immediately stood, and went to the door, thanked me for allowing her into my home, and was on her way, smiling once at me over her shoulder, her piercing green eyes shone bright. As the afternoon progressed, i had many appointments i missed, one was a counselling of a young couple, who's marriage needed help, the other which i missed by 45 minutes, was donations at the local food bank, poor Miss Peters I thought. The others were council meeting and a social event at the church. Sigh. But the feeling wouldn't abate, i couldn't understand what it was, i couldn't stop thinking about booze and pot, and the lovely woman i had spent the night with. She was something else though to me entirely. What that something was, i didn't know, was never really good at understanding emotions towards women, but it was strong, like a huge pull, saying 'go get her, do it again' I knew what that was, temptation. I tried all i could think of to keep the thought away, even prayer. In the end, i found an odd number on my cell phone, one that was recently added, and puzzled over it. Till i figured out it was from last night, so i dialed it, and waited. Finally a familiar voice came over the phone, "who is this?" it was Candice. I stood there a moment to collect myself, and spoke slowly at first, " it's me, the pastor you invited over last night, uh, i wanted to say, that it was very.." at which point she interrupted me. "Oh, yeah, listen AJ says next time, bring some green over, and about last night, are you into me or something, cause i do find older men hot." I was 38, not too old, but judging from what she said, she must be in late teens to early 20's, i didn't know. " Uh, well, i can't help but wonder, but, this seems impersonal to ask, but how old are you, i mean i know it sounds patronizing, but i'm not." There was silence for a minute, then. " I'll have you know im 21, i'm not a baby." I stood there, slightly stunned, but i carried on nonetheless. " I never said you were, listen, do you want to come over, uh, i mean, to talk, things like that." There was a small sigh. " I guess, where you live." she asked slowly. "296 E Main St. And hurry, uh, i mean, sorry, take your time." I replied in a rush. She giggled some, which made my pulse rise a bit, i could feel myself blush involuntarily. " I'll be right over, just relax till i can get there." She said silkily. I could feel my knees shaking, gulped and replied. " B-be sure to wear something that covers, i uh, don't need the uh, neighbors talking." I knew my voice was shaking some, so i finished lamely. She snorted a bit, " fine, whatever, just be sure to have something to drink." she said, i could hear clothes being rummaged through, then she hung up. All i had was some communion wine, and that was strictly off limits, well, i could only have a bit, but i never drank enough to feel anything. She showed up 30 minutes later, short T-shirt and short shorts. I blinked a minuted, then showed her in. " Nice place, a bit stuffy though, guess most parsonages are huh." She said loftily, looking around, as if i wasn't there. I cleared my throat, and she turned suddenly, and smirked. " I can see your blushing, i know what you're thinking, sooo, where's the drinks at." she got right to the point, in a friendly tone. " In the kitchen, follow me." I gulped a little, this was going to lead to something, and i knew it, for it was me that started it, sounds naive, but its what i believed. I poured out two tall glasses of wine, and handed her one. She looked at it a minute, shrugged and drank it. I sipped mine more slowly, and an annoying sensation was pulsing in me, and i found myslef looking over at her occasionally. At which she'd merely smirk back. Before we knew it the bottle was empty, and i for once, felt warm and relaxed, but more so than usual. She stepped over to me, and sat on my lap. " C-Candice, what's going on." I started to ask, but before another word escaped me, she kissed me, slipping her tongue into my mouth. Words can't describe how it felt, i felt hot, and the pulsing got worse, my legs started to melt. A moan escaped my lips, and i blushed hard. She looked at me sexily, and put her hand in between my legs. I gave a short gasp, and found my body moving on it's own. My hips moved up and down. I moaned more, i couldn't stop. " You like it don't you, mmm.."She went down, and next thing i know, i was exposed. she took me, and then my mind went blank. All i know is, i did something unexpected, i unleashed my insides, and moaned louder. " God that feels good, by the maker that feels incredible!" I almost hollered this. She smirked, drinking up. Looked at me, and led me to the couch. And the rest of the afternoon passed into night. I felt amazing during the entire thing. Yet by morning, again felt odd and out of place. Candice laying next to me. It was then i knew, i was slipping.


	4. Chapter 4

Woke in the morning feeling tired, still. Candice laying on me, we had apparently been all over the house with our lovemaking, i brewed some coffee, when i could get free, she seemed to cling some. After two cups, it was noon then, she came in, still nude. She smiled some, but it was half a smile, grabbed a cup and poured herself one without hesitation. " Man that wine of yours was awesome, thought it'd be suckier, but i've had wine before, it's usually cheap though." She finished rubbing between her eyes. Tired smile, she came up to me, kissed me. " I loved last night, didn't know you'd be such an awesome lover, you were quite the animal." She finished nudging my arm with her elbow, winking. Then she went over to her purse, pulled out a pack of cigarettes, and lit one, right in my kitchen, i stood there rigid a minute. She took a couple drags, then looked at me, cigarette in between her fingers. "What." is all she said. I don't allow smoking in here, in the parsonage, and though the house had been in my family for ages, still didn't feel like loosening the rules. I shook my head. " I uh, don't normally allow smoking in here." I told her. She walked over to me, i froze. Took a drag and held my mouth open, then kissed me, exhaling, licking my tongue. I admit, it was hot, i could feel myself turning to jello, then she put her hand between my legs again, and took another drag. This time, she stuck a cigarette in my mouth, and lit it," now it's your turn, inhale like you did, then exhale, its good." She smiled warmly. So i did. What a rush, i knew some pastors had done this, but i always believed it was a bad habit, but somehow, it felt, like such a rush. She rubbed down there some, and i guess i didn't notice it come out of my pants. I felt tired, but awake at the same time, moaning i braced myself against a counter. She went down again, only more vigorously. I gave a loud moan, and it began again. I had never felt so light or hot before. Pleasantly letting my mind go blank, and doing what came to me. She felt amazing to my hands. My whole body wanted to explode. I couldn't stop, yet again, and before i knew it, once again, my insides exploded out. My eyes rolled back and i moaned. Panting and sweating, wiped my brow, and got up. She turned to look at me, god she looked amazing. " That was amazing Lyle, god i wanna do it again." She finished laying back on the floor. " I think i'll call you Big L instead, that seems hotter, or what do ya think." She asked smiling lazily. I didn't know what to think, but it seemed fine to me, but kind of boorish, but i simply nodded. She looked happy about that. "Big L it is, man tonight outta be a blast, AJ said something big is going down tonight, at his house, so we're coming over tonight at 7 to pick you up, might be late though, if AJ decides to smoke a bowl." She said leaning on an arm. I nodded, looking her up and down, her body was so gorgeous, and that smile. Yet something, creeping inside me, felt wrong, and i could tell it was my inner conscience trying to come out. Then i noticed her nipples, went wide eyed a second, she apparently noticed me staring, since she pulled me down with her again. Kissing hard, she used her tongue and i felt myself writhe in ecstacy. How was she able to make my mind go so blank. A minute ago i was going to tell her to head out, now i wanted her to stay. I couldn't keep track of how many times we went at it. By the time she left, it was 4:30 in the afternoon. " See you later handsome." She said winking, blew me a kiss, and walked away. I closed the door, and waited for tonight. For some reason it was agonizing to wait this time, i found myself pacing some. Made myself something to eat, and finally at 8 she showed up. " AJ's waitin, sorry, he did wanna smoke." blurry eyed, smiled at me, stood on tippy toe and kissed me deep. I felt that familiar tug and went with it, kissing her and touching. Then a car horn beeped, we both jumped some. She turned to the car, " damn it AJ, can't i give loverboy a kiss without bein rushed." She said kind of slowly. AJ looked at both of us, frowning some. "Man, just get yo asses in the car will ya." He shot back. We piled in the back next to Jazz and Marvin, both smiled at us briefly. Marvin looked at me around Jazz and said smirking, " tonight is gonna rock even better, we got better shit, and it's gonna rock your world." I hesitated to ask what that might be, as we went along, Candice went down on me, concealing her act as she did, i struggled to keep a moan down. Once there, we piled out and went inside. AJ almost slammed the door, covered the peep hole and dropped a small book bag on the table in the living room. We all sat down, and i waited to see what we would be doing tonight. Marvin opened the bag, grinning, and pulled out a bag of pills. "know what these are." He asked smiling. I shook my head some, tried to get a closer look, but he hugged the bag. " Extacy." he looked triumphant again, but i blanched for a second, then blinked. He turned to me, "what, you never done it?" he asked a bit surprised. If i had, i don't remember, probably on that night when i was still very young, but i didn't know. I shrugged some. "Well then, tonight you'll get to try it, just remember, drink lots of water, but it's gonna be great." He smiled wide, AJ came back in, with a bottle of vodka, and some other bottles. He set them down and looked at Marvin a minute. " Man, you always gotta do that don't you, opening things before other people get the chance to sit down." He sounds slightly annoyed, but sat down with Jazz, and opened the vodka. Marvin handed me a pill and smiled, " you first preach." he said, then pulled out two of his own. Candice looked at him and stated in a matter of fact tone, " thought we talked about this, his names Big L, for how big he is, and his street name." she finished blushing. AJ snorted, " street name, girl, he ain't a thug, and i don't see that happening anytime soon." Turned to me and said, "just take your pill preach, er, haha, i mean Big L." I looked at it a minute, gulped. Candice patted my arm, " i know your nervous, but you'll feel better once you take it." She smiled reassuringly, and squeezed my free hand. I took it, drinking alot of water, and waited, within minutes, i felt odd, like the world was so pleasant, and i felt so good, touching Candice was so good, and i kept touching her over and over, kissing alot everywhere. Moaning and generally removing articles of clothing. I got handed a bottle and another pill, which i immediately took. Kissing more and more, i wanted to explode on her, or somewhere..else. Everything felt so good, drinking and partying and making love, i lost track of myself and time. I think even kissed Marvin, once, and he didn't seem to mind at all, in fact, he squeezed once down there, and winked, i don't know why it made me feel hot, when Candice was starting to go down on me. Later that night i went to find Marvin, he was sitting at a table, with what looked like a needle, but i didn't know for sure. He looked up at me, and gestured me over, i stumbled over and he pulled me onto him. He kissed me, and put his hand down my pants, grabbing slowly. " Does that feel good, huh, you want more." His voice was slow and dulled, but i found myself nodding. He sat me on a chair and played with me down there. Then went down on me, i felt myself move, and my body felt strange. He put it in him, and i let out a moan. He looked at me, kissed and said " now, do me" he commanded. I started to move my body and did as he asked. Why did it feel so good, being with a man, i had never done this before, yet it felt amazing. Then he started licking my nipples, and i felt myself melting. " You like that, you want more?" he asked smirking. I nodded. he grabbed his and rubbed it. " Want me to explode on you, i will." He said as i bounced him. I couldn't wrap my mind around words, so i nodded again. And he did go, it felt hot and sticky. He placed my hand on it, and had me rub. Then switched places with me, i felt him go in, and gasped. Moaning some, i felt him move against me, i loved it, god help me i loved it. I found my eyes rolling back, he licked my ear and sucked on it. I moaned loud, and held his head there. "you want it inside you." he asked huskily, as it went faster. I nodded, "uh huh" i sounded lame, but i didn't care. It took what seemed forever, then he did. It felt hot and so good, took it out, and smiled warmly at me. " We gotta do that again sometime." he said, smiling. We went back into the living room, pants on at the least, and sat down together. Kissed Candice and went on through the night going back and forth between Marvin and her.


	5. Chapter 5

Woke in the morning feeling tired, still. Candice laying on me, we had apparently been all over the house with our lovemaking, i brewed some coffee, when i could get free, she seemed to cling some. After two cups, it was noon then, she came in, still nude. She smiled some, but it was half a smile, grabbed a cup and poured herself one without hesitation. " Man that wine of yours was awesome, thought it'd be suckier, but i've had wine before, it's usually cheap though." She finished rubbing between her eyes. Tired smile, she came up to me, kissed me. " I loved last night, didn't know you'd be such an awesome lover, you were quite the animal." She finished nudging my arm with her elbow, winking. Then she went over to her purse, pulled out a pack of cigarettes, and lit one, right in my kitchen, i stood there rigid a minute. She took a couple drags, then looked at me, cigarette in between her fingers. "What." is all she said. I don't allow smoking in here, in the parsonage, and though the house had been in my family for ages, still didn't feel like loosening the rules. I shook my head. " I uh, don't normally allow smoking in here." I told her. She walked over to me, i froze. Took a drag and held my mouth open, then kissed me, exhaling, licking my tongue. I admit, it was hot, i could feel myself turning to jello, then she put her hand between my legs again, and took another drag. This time, she stuck a cigarette in my mouth, and lit it," now it's your turn, inhale like you did, then exhale, its good." She smiled warmly. So i did. What a rush, i knew some pastors had done this, but i always believed it was a bad habit, but somehow, it felt, like such a rush. She rubbed down there some, and i guess i didn't notice it come out of my pants. I felt tired, but awake at the same time, moaning i braced myself against a counter. She went down again, only more vigorously. I gave a loud moan, and it began again. I had never felt so light or hot before. Pleasantly letting my mind go blank, and doing what came to me. She felt amazing to my hands. My whole body wanted to explode. I couldn't stop, yet again, and before i knew it, once again, my insides exploded out. My eyes rolled back and i moaned. Panting and sweating, wiped my brow, and got up. She turned to look at me, god she looked amazing. " That was amazing Lyle, god i wanna do it again." She finished laying back on the floor. " I think i'll call you Big L instead, that seems hotter, or what do ya think." She asked smiling lazily. I didn't know what to think, but it seemed fine to me, but kind of boorish, but i simply nodded. She looked happy about that. "Big L it is, man tonight outta be a blast, AJ said something big is going down tonight, at his house, so we're coming over tonight at 7 to pick you up, might be late though, if AJ decides to smoke a bowl." She said leaning on an arm. I nodded, looking her up and down, her body was so gorgeous, and that smile. Yet something, creeping inside me, felt wrong, and i could tell it was my inner conscience trying to come out. Then i noticed her nipples, went wide eyed a second, she apparently noticed me staring, since she pulled me down with her again. Kissing hard, she used her tongue and i felt myself writhe in ecstacy. How was she able to make my mind go so blank. A minute ago i was going to tell her to head out, now i wanted her to stay. I couldn't keep track of how many times we went at it. By the time she left, it was 4:30 in the afternoon. " See you later handsome." She said winking, blew me a kiss, and walked away. I closed the door, and waited for tonight. For some reason it was agonizing to wait this time, i found myself pacing some. Made myself something to eat, and finally at 8 she showed up. " AJ's waitin, sorry, he did wanna smoke." blurry eyed, smiled at me, stood on tippy toe and kissed me deep. I felt that familiar tug and went with it, kissing her and touching. Then a car horn beeped, we both jumped some. She turned to the car, " damn it AJ, can't i give loverboy a kiss without bein rushed." She said kind of slowly. AJ looked at both of us, frowning some. "Man, just get yo asses in the car will ya." He shot back. We piled in the back next to Jazz and Marvin, both smiled at us briefly. Marvin looked at me around Jazz and said smirking, " tonight is gonna rock even better, we got better shit, and it's gonna rock your world." I hesitated to ask what that might be, as we went along, Candice went down on me, concealing her act as she did, i struggled to keep a moan down. Once there, we piled out and went inside. AJ almost slammed the door, covered the peep hole and dropped a small book bag on the table in the living room. We all sat down, and i waited to see what we would be doing tonight. Marvin opened the bag, grinning, and pulled out a bag of pills. "know what these are." He asked smiling. I shook my head some, tried to get a closer look, but he hugged the bag. " Extacy." he looked triumphant again, but i blanched for a second, then blinked. He turned to me, "what, you never done it?" he asked a bit surprised. If i had, i don't remember, probably on that night when i was still very young, but i didn't know. I shrugged some. "Well then, tonight you'll get to try it, just remember, drink lots of water, but it's gonna be great." He smiled wide, AJ came back in, with a bottle of vodka, and some other bottles. He set them down and looked at Marvin a minute. " Man, you always gotta do that don't you, opening things before other people get the chance to sit down." He sounds slightly annoyed, but sat down with Jazz, and opened the vodka. Marvin handed me a pill and smiled, " you first preach." he said, then pulled out two of his own. Candice looked at him and stated in a matter of fact tone, " thought we talked about this, his names Big L, for how big he is, and his street name." she finished blushing. AJ snorted, " street name, girl, he ain't a thug, and i don't see that happening anytime soon." Turned to me and said, "just take your pill preach, er, haha, i mean Big L." I looked at it a minute, gulped. Candice patted my arm, " i know your nervous, but you'll feel better once you take it." She smiled reassuringly, and squeezed my free hand. I took it, drinking alot of water, and waited, within minutes, i felt odd, like the world was so pleasant, and i felt so good, touching Candice was so good, and i kept touching her over and over, kissing alot everywhere. Moaning and generally removing articles of clothing. I got handed a bottle and another pill, which i immediately took. Kissing more and more, i wanted to explode on her, or somewhere..else. Everything felt so good, drinking and partying and making love, i lost track of myself and time. I think even kissed Marvin, once, and he didn't seem to mind at all, in fact, he squeezed once down there, and winked, i don't know why it made me feel hot, when Candice was starting to go down on me. Later that night i went to find Marvin, he was sitting at a table, with what looked like a needle, but i didn't know for sure. He looked up at me, and gestured me over, i stumbled over and he pulled me onto him. He kissed me, and put his hand down my pants, grabbing slowly. " Does that feel good, huh, you want more." His voice was slow and dulled, but i found myself nodding. He sat me on a chair and played with me down there. Then went down on me, i felt myself move, and my body felt strange. He put it in him, and i let out a moan. He looked at me, kissed and said " now, do me" he commanded. I started to move my body and did as he asked. Why did it feel so good, being with a man, i had never done this before, yet it felt amazing. Then he started licking my nipples, and i felt myself melting. " You like that, you want more?" he asked smirking. I nodded. he grabbed his and rubbed it. " Want me to explode on you, i will." He said as i bounced him. I couldn't wrap my mind around words, so i nodded again. And he did go, it felt hot and sticky. He placed my hand on it, and had me rub. Then switched places with me, i felt him go in, and gasped. Moaning some, i felt him move against me, i loved it, god help me i loved it. I found my eyes rolling back, he licked my ear and sucked on it. I moaned loud, and held his head there. "you want it inside you." he asked huskily, as it went faster. I nodded, "uh huh" i sounded lame, but i didn't care. It took what seemed forever, then he did. It felt hot and so good, took it out, and smiled warmly at me. " We gotta do that again sometime." he said, smiling. We went back into the living room, pants on at the least, and sat down together. Kissed Candice and went on through the night going back and forth between Marvin and her.


	6. Chapter 6

When i finally woke up, i immediately got a drink of water, my mouth was dry and i felt ill. Took a couple ibuprofen and laid back down, ironically by Marvin, with whom i had been snuggling apparently, Candice near my waist. I sat up, and let them snuggle me, while i waited for the ibuprofen to kick in, Jazz and AJ were asleep together somewhere, but Marvin, Candice and myself had managed to fall asleep on a couch in the living room. I leaned back, exhausted, Marvin snuggled closer, kissed my chest. I patted his back almost instinctively, but without noticing. He smiled in his sleep, as i wondered some, about how things were going, i had made love to a man, and a woman. Marvin was foremost in my mind, it startled me when a brief thought went through, could i be gay? No i told myself, if i felt something for Candice then how could i be, unless i didn't know it or was bisexual. I never thought to question my sexuality before. Marvin turned out to be 24, and as i got out of the car to go back in my house, he slipped me his number and winked. I blushed some, but merely nodded. " Don't be a stranger, call me sometime." he said as he waved out the window, " oh and Candice says she'll come over in a bit." He sounded less than enthused about that. I tried to smile at him, and then they pulled away, and drove off, i was half way to my door when i heard a familiar voice. " Been out Father?" I turned around to see Miss Peters, and blanched a minute. She came hobbling up the driveway, holding onto her cane. I put on my best smile, "Why yes, im sorry if i worried you miss peters." I said cordially. She came to a stop just about 6 feet away from me, panting and obviously out of breath. " We missed you at the food bank, i thought something had happened to you, so i prayed for your safety." She said wiping her brow. I nodded. "That was thoughtful of you miss peters, i thank you, i'm sorry i missed it, but i had an appointment to keep, some young lady needed my help you see, but it's all sorted out." I finished with a warm smile, i couldn't believe i was lying to a dear friend. " Do you need help getting home or do you wish to come in." i inquired. She looked at me a moment, and shook her head. "No no, i'm quite busy today, but you can give me a lift to the house, i'll have a ride to the food bank shortly after." I nodded, and went inside to get my car keys, then helped her into the car, started up the car and took her home. We waved to each other as i pulled out and left, much still on my mind. I spent the afternoon cleaning the house, and making sure things were where they were suppose to be, i think i have an OCD about that, but it was slow to catch up to me today. I sat down and watched tv for awhile, then a knock came to my door, i slowly got up, and found Candice on my doorstep, smiling. " Hey" she said warmly, kissed me and walked in. "what's been going on, the house was such a cute mess, hee" she said giggling some. I shrugged, " had to clean" i simply told her. She turned around, small smile, hugged me tight, rubbed her head on my chest. "You're so sweet, and warm." She said wistfully. She looked up at me, and kissed deeply. Then another knock on the door, i paused her for a minute and went to the door, she straightened her skirt. I opened the door and grew stiff a second, Sister Rose. "Pardon me, but am i intruding." she asked. " Uh, not too much, no, come in. I don't have long, if you'll forgive me." I lied lamely. She nodded, "the Sermon for next week, must take a lot of work." She said softly. Then she noticed Candice, and started briefly, then smiled. " And who might this be." she asked softly. Candice seemed stiff at first, but smiled coyly and said, " im Candice, a very close friend of Lyle's." she said hugging my arm, smiling warmly. Rose smiled, and nodded, she smelled so nice, i almost forgot Candice was hugging my arm. " I should check in another time, i just wanted to say hello, but i better hurry along, i know how much Mother Chastity hates it when i'm late." she finished with a warm smile, and i found myself smiling too. Nodding i gave her a light hug, and waved goodbye. Candice turned to look at me, suspicious. " What was that about, do you like her or something." she stared at me, blinking slow. I shook my head, and explained that i couldn't. " she's in a different world than me, we can't have relations of any sort other than friendly or business." I stated to her. She seemed to brighten at that and we spent the rest of the day making love, of which, as usual, my mind would shut off and my body would do the rest. I found that to be the best feeling in the world, yet my mind would wander to Rose, then Marvin. I decided to text him for a minute. Telling him that would see him later, since Candice informed me of another party, this time it was a rave. He texted back saying he couldn't wait to see me, and had something to tell me, which i wondered about. We made love for another two hours, then left at 6 to meet Jazz and the others. Marvin immediately combed his hair with his fingers at the sight of me, and gave me a warm smile. I smiled back and waved a bit, he seemed to be blushing. I could just remember last night, his body against mine, him exploding in me, and found myself blushing at the thought. We went into the party at midnight and it was in full swing, drinking, drugs and dancing. We took a seat at a table with couches surrounding it. Marvin sat close to me, took one of my arms, Candice the same on the other. Marvin tilted my face to his, and kissed me passionately, hand in between my legs rubbing. I couldn't stop a moan, and he kissed me more, i couldn't explain it, but i wanted more. I kissed back feverishly, pushing my lower half into his hand. Ignoring whoops and some ooh's and ahh's from people, kissed harder, moaning more. I wanted more, wanted to feel his naked body on mine, i don't know why, but i did. Such a thought made me antsy and eager to do it. I think he could sense that, for he unzipped my pants, and went down on me. He got to the tip and sucked hard. Those lips felt heavenly, oddly enough. I pushed his head down, to go deeper. I found myself asking for a room, and he lead me to one. Closing the door, he slowly undressed, and took my pants off with his teeth, i found that sexy for some reason, and was dazed. Kissing me with lots of tongue, he put his hand on my down there. It felt amazing, and i moaned, so he rubbed more. I laid on the bed, and he did more. All the while, it began to get hotter in the room, and i couldn't stop moaning. He got on top, and put himself in me, going hard. I moaned real loud, i felt dizzy somewhat, my eyes rolled back. My mind didn't even want to work, it stopped working altogether. Sometime later, we rejoined the others, hands in each others back pockets, though had to stop in order to sit. Candice immediately hugged me, and kissed me hard, bottle in hand. Seems we had missed the first half of the party, but knew we'd catch up. We were right, we started drinking something called Velvet Cake, and then straight vodka, Marvin introduced me to some fruity one, think it was Cosmopolitan. Then came the drugs part, a pipe was passed around, i expected pot in it, and instead found it to be something completely different, it had an odd taste to it, and it made me feel like i was being rung like a gong for a minute, sounds became distinct, and then it righted itself, i don't remember what i was thinking, or thought afterwards, all i know was that the rest of the night passed by in a blur, and among the blur, a goth chick suddenly stood out from everyone else, she was smirking at me, why, i don't know, but it was a knowing smirk, and then, my mind went blank.


	7. Chapter 7

The night went by fast, and by the time i awoke, i had multiple tats on my forearms and back, the forearms had barbwire and vines, the back had a twisted cross, and somehow i managed to get both Candice's and Marvin's names tattooed on my upper shoulders, both of them, then there was a wiccan sign on my foot, those spots hurt. Once again i was being snuggled by Marvin and Candice, both seemed to cling to me. Both also seemed eager to kiss me whenever possible, and took turns doing so. We snoozed till about 3 in the afternoon, then departed for AJ's house. Marvin holding my hand, squeezing it occasionally, smiling warmly. We got there and opened the door, sat down, AJ packed a bowl, and lit it, i wondered for a moment about last night, what we had smoked, and asked Marvin about it. He looks at me and says, it was crack. I blinked some, and looked at him, he merely smiled, and kissed me, holding my hand. Then Candice spoke up, " uh, you guys are missing out." I took the pipe, and took a hit, blew the smoke in Marvin's mouth licking inside, he moaned, and kissed hard. I couldn't believe i was becoming attracted to a man, it seemed unthinkable at first, and for a man in my status and position it definitely was, but so far, it didn't seem to matter. As time passed, two more bowls were smoked, then Marvin brought out the pills again, smiled at me, and lovingly put one in my mouth. i swallowed it as he kissed me again, using tongue. Candice had my lower half, i heard AJ laughing, looked lazily at him with one eye. laughing he said " Big L is right, dayum dawg, you got girls and guys climbin on you." I ignored this and went on kissing Marvin, the pill taking affect. Candice, taking care of lower half, i seemed more focused on Marvin, his movements, his touch, his lips, which i couldn't stop kissing or licking. Eventually, he got on top of me, and started rubbing down there, while Candice was licking. I moaned alot, and felt lightheaded, but loved every minute of it. I ignored my cell, kissing and touching, Marvin pushed my head to his lower half and put my mouth on it. I found it to be an interesting sensation, i put it all in. He moaned, and pushed it deeper. I felt hot inside, and wanted more, i thought about how it might be like if he exploded and it got hotter. He kept moving it in and out, and before i knew it, he exploded, and i took it all, face feeling hot. Normally, i'd question it, but it didn't matter due to the circumstances, and the fact i was drugged and feeling amazing. I felt like exploding too, the way Candice was going, but i wanted Marvin to have it, so i moved it to him, motioning for him to take it, which he did. The sensation was unlike anything i experienced before, like i was on fire, and wanted more of it. I think that's when i started seriously considering my sexuality, i kept thinking about Marvin, and kissing him made it more solid in my mind. I invited him over to my house, and he brought some bicardi and we drank, sitting together in my living room, holding each other, kissing hard and making love. I felt my core burning, and my heart racing each time we touched. I wanted him more and more, and it showed, he felt the same he admitted. I made love to him for hours and he did the same to me, it was a dream turned reality he said, and i loved him for it. The more we kissed, the more the fire burned inside me. And when it was time for him to go, i found myself wishing he didn't have to go, but he told me there'd be more time later, as AJ had set up tonight to be a rave in his house, a mini one. Kissed me and hugged me goodbye, promised to text me when it was time, though maybe earlier. I smiled dazed at him as he went, and called a cab, i found myself thinking the oddest thing, have him move in with me. The thought made me jump internally, what was i thinking, he wouldn't agree would he? i didn't think so, and more importantly, how would it look to people. Plus i had to think of my position as a catholic priest, but even that seemed fleeting in my mind at the thought of his touch. Candice called later, shortly after Marvin texted me saying they were on their way, she sounded kind of buzzed, but i disregarded that and replied that i'd be waiting and to just knock when they got here. I had already worked on my sermon and faxed it over to the church for later. By the time they got there, i had dressed myself in casual attire, loose pants and a T-shirt. Candice was there when i opened the door, i locked up and we left. On the way there, Candice seemed extra eager to be with me, trying to sit on my lap, kissing me, and squeezing me down there. I didn't mind it, it made me go red, and the sensation i got was intense, but i could feel Marvin's hand on my ass, and that brought images to my mind, ones that made me shiver in anticipation. We arrived and AJ tossed me a bag of glowsticks, "pop em." is all he said to me. So i did, and set them where he told me, some were tapped to the walls. Marvin working closely with me, Candice on the other side. Jazz worked with AJ, looking occasionally over at us over her shoulder. As soon as everything was set up, guests arrived, then there came one that made me freeze for a split second, i swear i'd seen her before. The goth woman. Though she looked different, something about her seemed familiar, but she gave no acknowledgment that she knew me at all. The party started off great, popping pills, drinks, and kissing on Marvin and Candice, Marvin more so. Then the goth woman sat down on the couch opposite us, and started drinking vodka, and smoking a pipe. My mind seemed to stop at the sight that followed, she was nude! I stopped moving for a minute to watch, she licked her own nipple, i twitched, and held Marvin closer. She looked over, and winked, i blinked a lot at that, gulped. She came over and kissed me deeply, licking inside my mouth, i could feel her tongue ring as i licked her tongue. Suddenly i wanted her, i wanted her on my lap. So i pulled her on top, and sucked on her, starting with her lips, and working down. She moaned and writhed in ecstacy with each kiss. Then i got down there, and sucked. She let out a short moan, and held me there, her taste, was familiar, but i ignored it. She moved to take me down there, and stopped, as she licked some. I moaned and gave her a pleading look, why did she stop. I noticed her eyes change color, or maybe i was just really high or drunk, she kissed me, and let me go. I grabbed her wrist, "please don't go, kiss me some more." i pleaded. She looked down at me, and knelt down, kissing me down there. I let out a short moan, a wave of pleasure going through me. " P-Put it in, please." i begged. She acknowledged me and did so. The moments that followed were amazing, even if they did feel familiar, i didn't know how it could be, but i didn't want it to stop.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a great night, her body entwined with mine, i felt a familiar fire inside me, that was different from Marvin's, way different, almost like an inferno rather than a simple fire. We got in positions i didn't know i could do and did them all perfectly, getting higher and higher in ecstacy. I don't know how many times i exploded, but by the time we were done, i felt exhausted, in a good way. Though somehow, i felt as though my life had been shortened by quite a bit, but i ignored it yet again. I made my way back to Marvin, who was sitting alone drinking a Cosmo, smiled at my return. " Had fun honey?" He asked kissing me, hugging me tight. I nodded, and kissed more, putting my hands down his pants. Candice was sitting by a bong that was 6 ft tall, i ignored a familiar sensation in my gut. This time, Marvin noticed, " are you alright love, you seem distracted." He had a worried tone, as he looked into my face. I nodded, and told him offhandedly that it was simply me feeling like i needed a drink, he and i went to the kitchen alone and drank some vodka, and i relaxed again, kissed him hard and he bent me over the chair, feeling me up. He rubbed my nipples, and kissed my neck. Licking my neck, he put his fingers in. I gave a silent moan, then teeth clenched, finally gave a full moan, almost yelling, god it felt good, i was growing impatient for him to put it in. He must have had the same idea, for he teased me with his thing. Then pushed it in deep and fast. We made love for hours, stopping only to drink or do some kind of drug, each time it felt more orgasmic. In the air, each time, i felt a presence, and i wanted to look, but i didn't feel it was necessary as the night wore on. We 69'd and exploded in each others mouths. I took him to my house, and kissed him all the way to my bed, making love till the dawn. We woke at 4 the next day, made love again, and then he said he remembered what he wanted to talk about, so he started explaining how he loved me, and wanted to move in, and every other thing that had gone through my mind the last time we were together. It boggled my mind as he spoke, like a dream that became reality, as he had told me. I reluctantly agreed, but kept in mind about Candice, but she never seemed to mind sharing me with Marvin, though i thought it'd be better to ask him, and simply said, he'd be content to be with just me, but for now, Candice would be allowed to love on me too. I smiled at that, i felt good knowing he loved me, no more questions, and we made love again, more passionately than before. When he left to go pack, Rose showed up a bit afterwards, she and i had tea, soon though, she asked me "what have you been up to, you're out so much, and i can't catch you to call you." She tilted her head to the side and looked at me. I don't know why or how it happened, but before i knew it, i was on top of her, she squirmed underneath me, " L-Lyle, what are you doing?" she asked slightly terrified, but it only turned me on more, oddly. I began to take off her nun headdress and kissed her ear, sucking it. Her face gre red and she looked away. I tilted her head towards me and kissed her hard, rubbing her breasts, god they were more amazing than they looked. I took off her outfit and played with her breasts. She made some noise but not too much, till i slipped my fingers in, then she gave a small gasp, she put her hand over her mouth and i knew i had her. i took off my pants and stuck it in her mouth " suck on it" i commanded. She did hesitantly. Her mouth was amazing, and so warm. I ran it over her lips, and breasts, god i wanted to explode. " Lyle, please..i can't...i mean." I looked her in the eyes. "Shh, its alright." i said attempting to soothe her, then kissed her and put it in. She had a look of shock for a minute, and i went faster. She moaned loud a lot, and i kept going, just when i went to explode, i shoved it in her mouth, and did it there. Her eyes rolled back, i commanded her to drink it all, and she did so, tears streaking her face, her hair long and beautiful. When she left, i gave her the order to be here tomorrow, and to tell no one about what we had done, for it was a one time thing, actually, i apologized, and held her tight. " I don't know why i did that, please don't fear me, i'm so sorry, forgive me, lord too forgive me." i looked skyward as i said it, but felt deep inside i was lying. She however, smiled softly, yet tears streaming, and said she forgave me, and that she'd pray for me, but there was something in her voice, something that told me, she enjoyed it some. That made me shudder with oddly, delight. I kissed her forehead and waved her goodbye, closing the door behind me. Shortly afterwards Marvin texted me and told me he'd be by with half his stuff in a bit, i replied with an xoxo and okay, smiling to myself. I leaned back on a wall, and contemplated where he'd put it all, there was an empty room i made for storage in the back of the house. When he arrived, i had to kiss him, and fast, i wanted him so bad. He instantly dropped his bags he had, AJ unloading some other things in the hallway, i licked inside his mouth, pressing a leg between his. Smiling i let him go. " Geez, man, never thought i'd see you moving in with the preach of all people, used to think you was tight assed, but guess you aint." He finished turning to me, and nodded some. He settled in quickly and we cozied up in front of my fireplace, snuggling. It had long since been modernized and such making it impossible to start a house fire. Loved it, and holding him made it more so, kissing and touching each other. Candice called later in the evening, inviting us over, said it was extra special this time, better than last time, we said we'd be over in an hour, making love first. We left the house, and got into my car, drove over to AJ's, went in to find needles on the table, AJ not taking interest in it, but Jazz and Candice sort of were, and quickly had us sit. Jazz looked up at me, small smile, nods, " this is gonna be fun" she says smiling some. I looked down, and instantly knew the drug this time, heroin. I shook my head some, and AJ seemed to agree, "man this ain't cool, i don't wanna go the way my uncle did, he did this and damn it..." he stopped short, and loaded a bowl instead. Jazz looked at him, and had a slight frown, " baby it ain't gonna be like that, we've done it once, remember." At which he merely nodded. " But that was different, it was only once, and how we met, fuck, that was a miracle we made it through the night, but enough about that, lets chill" he lit the bowl and passed it around. we took turns passing it around, and each time, i looked down at the needles some. Marvin patted my arm, smiling. Finally, it seemed as if to Jazz and Candice, to try the needles, she put one in my hand, i looked down at it, then at AJ first, then Marvin. Both seemed to give a nonchalant look. Though Marvin was more supportive and even helped me inject it. It only took a few minutes, then all of a sudden i felt amazing, like the world was great, and things were great, hell it was wonderful. I kissed on Marvin like he was a god, and licked his lips like candy. He was like sunshine or some happy dust on my tongue. I put it in his mouth, and the feeling grew, almost to cosmic proportions. I gulped some, moaning i begged him to go down on me, which he did instantly, kisses trailing to down there and more, he lifted me up down there and licked a more private area, at which i moaned loud. Everything felt so perfect, i found myself spouting out things to him i didn't think i would, like of all things, marrying him, he started tearing up and smiling, and gladly said yes, we found rings online and ordered them, and got back to making love. The rest of the night was a glorious blur. By 5 pm the next day, things were looking great to me, and i even found time to visit the food bank just before it closed to help out, Marvin included, Miss Peters seemed happy to have extra help, and gladly let him help. At 5:45 it was closing time, and we left waving and smiling at her, after helping her lock up. We drove to a private abandoned drive way and made out, then quickly went home, but the driveway had someone standing in it, at least that's what i saw, it was her, the goth woman. I started in surprise and slammed the break, causing Marvin to jerk some. When i looked again though, she was gone, which shocked me more. Wasn't she just there? "What's wrong love? You suddenly stopped." Marvin said almost urgent and out of breath. I shook my head, must be the heroin, i thought, there's no way someone was there, was there. We went in to the bedroom, and laid down, kissing and making love, still deep inside i shuddered to think of the possibility of someone being there, and that goth of all people. I let it go as i continued to make love to him.


	9. Chapter 9

A message was on my machine when i got back from the store saturday afternoon, two of them, so i turned it on and listened as i sat down my bags. First one was from Miss Lyttle, my secretary, reminding me of Mass tonight and that she reviewed my sermon and fixed any errors. The second one was odd, i didn't recognize the number or the voice, " hey, i need to speak to you, you may not remember me, but i know you. If you have any sense, you'll call me, i know you will, you wanted me." and she hung up. I stood there, looked at the number, and put it in my phone for later, then began putting things up. Marvin was volunteering at the food bank, and our rings had come in the mail. Soon we'd be wearing them, i smiled inside knowing the commitment to him was good. A knock came to the door, i went to get it, and opened it to find the goth woman, wide eyed i blinked at her. " Aren't you going to invite me in." she simply stated. I nodded and let her in, made her way into the living room and sat down. She was wearing some type of odd dress, all black leather with buckled straps and ample breasts almost spilling out of the top. She smiled a tiny smile at me, uncrossed her legs, and leaned forward towards me. "Well, have you nothing to say, it's been so long Lyle." How she knew my name, i didn't know, i hadn't introduced myself yet, even if we had gotten together at a party. Yet, here she was, acting like we had met in a previous life. I cleared my throat and looked at her. " Of course, but how do you know me, i don't recall meeting you before the party that one night." i stated. She merely chuckled and smiled at me seductively. Came up to me and whispered in my ear, " i was your first, that night so long ago, it was wonderful, the memory is still there, isn't it, loving me and getting some loving in return, i missed you." She stood back and suddenly it dawned on me, this was the girl of my teens, the one i had made love to that night in 1974, that party i was invited to by that one kid in school. I gulped a bit and nodded at her. She removed her dress and was full nude in front of me, sauntered over and sat on me. She kissed my neck and ear, licking both slowly, putting her hand between my legs. Rubbing she kissed me, licking my tongue. My mind slowly came to a stop, then went blank, and all i wanted was to put it in and make love. My hips began to move on their own. She giggled, and said, "you want it now, don't you" my only answer to that, was bending her over and putting it in, going fast. After almost an hour of bliss, she stopped me, and got up, and kissed me hard one more time. Smiling she said that sometime, we'd meet again, till then, relax. I intended to, and when i asked for a name, she simply looked over her shoulder at me and replied, "Lelli" and walked out, closing the door behind her. I spent the rest of the afternoon thinking about her, till Marvin came home and informed me we'd be going out tonight, i kissed him and we put on our rings, and thought of things to say to others, and it turned out alright. We arrived at AJ's and this time some thugs were there, he said it was cool so we sat down, i felt uneasy to a point, and held Marvin's hand tight, he squeezed back, " it's okay, i know these guys, they're cool." he whispered to me. I nodded and nodded at them too. As usual, AJ filled a pipe, lit it and passed it around, me kissing and blowing it into Marvin's mouth. Stroking down there in his pants, not caring who looked. I didn't even think twice when a needle was in my hand, i hastily injected it, and kept kissing, as the effects came on, it became even more wonderful. My body pulsed with pleasure, and i went down on him knowing he loved me, i found Candice licking me down there at the same time, and didn't mind, in fact i welcomed it, everything was perfect. Then suddenly, AJ put things up under the floorboards in tight containers, sealing them again, he shooed us out and told us to split up, the thugs seemed to understand, so did everyone else, Marvin turned to me and led me and Candice in the opposite direction of everyone else. He informed me it was a heads up of a bust, and we advised to meet elsewhere for a couple days, after 12 hours AJ would call with details. Things like possibly who and how. It seemed to annoy him, and i couldn't blame him, i was enjoying myself too. We went to my place, and spent the rest of the evening drinking wine and making love, Candice included, she even ooh'd and ahh'd over our unofficial marriage, she looked happy, though she asked me to be with her too, but i declined some, hinting at a maybe only. She didn't seem to like it, but didn't mind. I could see an idea forming in her head, i thought so anyway. Marvin and i made love anywhere that night, on all surfaces, it was pure bliss, kissing on Candice some, it became a haven of love and all delights. Ideas came to my mind quickly, and all were aimed at the thugs, oddly. Like getting into contact with them soon, maybe when AJ called, i'd pass the idea along, till then, i let my mind go blank with pleasure. I went to the Mass feeling high and hot, parked in my spot and did the evening Mass amazingly well for being so high and drunk. I also somehow managed to talk to Miss Lyttle about sunday sermon, then my eyes darted to her breasts, god how did i not notice how big they were, what were they double D's? She caught me staring and cleared her throat, " Father i know something fascinating must be on my blouse, but my eyes are up here, i thought you of all people knew that." I looked into her eyes, startled. Her strikingly blue eyes and curly blonde hair took my breath away. " I only noticed you dribbled something on there, here let me help, i wetted a napkin and cleaned the supposed spot, very deliberately, she waited patiently, but i took the opportunity i had, and looked at her, noses almost touching, leaned in and kissed her. She drew a breath of surprise, and kissed back amazingly, actually it seemed as if she wanted to do more. She surprised me by pinning me to the desk and kissing me harder. Undoing my collar and kissing my neck. She stopped and looked at me, " I've always been attracted to you Lyle, i just never showed you, since i thought you'd never love me back." kissing me with tongues touching. God i felt hot, and my lower half agreed with me, as my thing was standing upright, she noticed and lifted my priests robes and licked, i moaned and pushed it in her mouth. She did anything and everything to me, and i did the same, feeling even higher and hotter than coming to Mass, i got home and kissed Marvin deeply, i set about fixing dinner, and he helped, some, mostly kissing on me as i went, and some doing as directed. We made pancakes and bacon, after eating and cleaning up, relaxed in the living room, snuggled up. After a bit, AJ called, it was 3 am, he said some idiot he used to get his dope from ratted him out and he called bs on him, saying his parents were out of town, but not for long, which was a lie he admitted to me, and that he had dope not him to the cops who questioned him. He got off the hook, but barely, and the guy who ratted on him got jail time. Thank god, i thought, at least this meant we were free to hang out again. I said, cool and asked about the thugs, and maybe talking to them, there was a pause, then he replied slightly hesitant, " man i don't know about that, they don't know you well enough, but i'll set it up, you better know what you doin comin into it though, got it." I told him i understood, and we set up a meeting, it'd be during a party two days from now. Till then we were to lay low, for odd reasons, i had thought we were in the clear. He informed me it was for precautionary reasons, if we hung out sooner, he'd let Candice know to call us. We hung up and i kissed Marvin, holding him tight, leg over his, rubbing his nipples. He smirked and pushed me lightly onto the floor, going down on me, and sucking on me. This time, bliss wrapped completely around me, and i felt good being with him even more. I wanted to try new positions, so i asked him about it, he smiled and said he'd been in a coffee shop and bookstore, and read about kama sutra. That amazed me, so we tried some positions that were easy and it was amazing! Like being high, yet so much higher. It felt like lighting 10 joints at once, but better, and it continued all night. We woke to the sun shinning in the window, about 7 am to do service, for those who missed Mass. A few made it, and for the most part it was a full house. I commenced sermon and hymns followed, the usual. Went to my office to work on next week or at least touch up on things, and found Miss Lyttle there, she immediately smiled at me, came up to me and laid me down on a desk, kissing me. She undid my clothes to the point my nice casual attire was all i had on. She started licking my lips and rubbing between my legs, i felt hot, and my mind automatically shut off, watching her move on me. I moaned, opening my mouth, letting our tongues touch. I wanted to put it in, i even begged to, she spread her legs and i did. We made love for an hour and afterwards, she shared a cigarette with me, like Candice did our first time, and how i did with Marvin after we made love. I felt like jello as i made my way to my car, slightly dizzy too. I waved to her, smiling, cheeks red, and she waved back as she pulled out of the parking lot.,god i felt hot.


	10. Chapter 10

When i got home, i found Marvin and Candice in the living room smoking pot, i immediately sat down by Marvin and he handed me the pipe, i took a deep hit and handed it to Candice, she took one and came to me, went down and sucked. I leaned back letting her, my body feeling amazingly light and hot. She informed me of a party tomorrow night and that those thugs would be there, i barely acknowledged it as i exploded on her, she smirked and licked what she could, cleaned herself up. I then turned to Marvin, kissed him hard, laying on him, making love. I found myself falling deeper in love with him, and wanting more with him, how much more, it seemed soul deep. We spent the evening smoking pot and Marvin had saved a couple syringes from the last party, so we shot ourselves with the drug, and soon i felt washed in joy and bliss, kissing all over my partner, my love, and not stopping, touching him down there. He seemed to be more into it than usual, i knew this, but at the same time, he pushed in deeper this time, i moaned very loud, and clung to him tightly. Then i felt him go inside, i let out a soft moan, and my mind went totally blank, it was so hot. We kissed deeply and i told him i loved him, he loved me too he said, smiling with bleary eyes. We went to sleep, and woke early in the morning tired still, so i made some coffee for all of us. We got dressed and drank some coffee, leaning on the counters, smoking cigarettes. All felt right in the world, perfect, i closed my eyes, and held Marvin with a free arm, kissed him and licked his lips, he was amazing. I couldn't help myself, each time we did that, i wanted more, kisses turning to making love, knocking his glasses askew. Hot kisses and licking of tongues, it felt like paradise. Then my phone rang, i pushed it to Candice, she took it and answered, it was AJ, i was busy with Marvin, and i went inside him, just as she hung up. She told us it was almost time to go, it was early still, and odd in my opinion to be meeting with them so soon. She said the thugs had other things to do today and wanted to get it over with as soon as possible. We left the house and headed for AJ's around noon, and got there as soon as we could, and found them waiting. " You're late." One of them stated flatly. I sat down, holding Marvin's hand, looked at them and stated what i wanted, i wanted some dope, and more needles, presenting them with a small wad of cash i picked up from the bank the day before. They took it and nodded, one of them gestured to another, and they dug out a small case from under the couch they were sitting on. I then told them alternate motive, i stated i wanted in on their thing, and they stared at me point blank, they looked at me like i was dumb, but i told them i meant business. There was silence, then AJ spoke up, " are you outta your head, i mean, these guys do this on the daily, you only use what they hand out." He looked over at me, and i stared back. "I know this, but i want in, and i'm not backing down, i know what i'm doing, you told me to be ready, and i am." I kept my face straight, and then a thug held out his hand briskly, "welcome aboard, but be warned, be a busta and wimp out, and we aint helpin you for shit, you got into this on your own, you get out on your own, got it." He stated matter of fact tone. I nodded, and he said he'd prepare a case of my own, and gather a few starter contacts, then give them to AJ, who looked reluctant to get involved, but did help nonetheless. I was grateful, and was now officially a dealer. When i got home, Marvin and i were greeted by someone else familiar to me, hadn't seen him in ages, Bleu. He seemed old, grey in his hair, a cane under one hand, smiles. "Hello old friend, i see you got company, i do hope you don't mind me stoppin' by at this hour, was hoping you weren't busy." he stated warmly. " Oh, i see you have a friend, your very close, i'm glad to see you're doing well, shall we go in, i traveled a long way." he said slowly, his voice deep and warm. I nodded, unlocked the door, and showed him in, my heart going a mile a minute, not because he unexpectedly showed up, but because in the papers, i read he'd died of heart failure, leaving a widow behind. What was going on. We stepped in, and i turned to take his coat, but he was gone, i blinked some, and went stiff, he was just there, and he asked to come in, where did he go. Marvin saw i was still standing there and shook me a bit, "honey, you okay, you look like you seen a ghost." His expression was one of concern, had he not seen him? I asked, and he said he hadn't, only that i was talking to air a minute ago. He escorted me to a chair and got me a glass of wine, i sipped it slowly and fingers shaking some, that was Bleu. He handed me a pill, the ecstacy and i took it gratefully. Instantly the feelings of shock went away, and i gladly took the joy of feeling good all over, kissing on Marvin and slowly making love, molding our bodies together. By morning, AJ arrived with my package, setting it on my counter, and explained rules, of being apart of the gang, the leader Jalil had instructed him to tell me that under no circumstances get caught or mention his name in a jam. I told him i understood and he pushed it towards me, " oh and one more thing, don't blow the whole thing on yourself, or you're in deep shit." he said with a warning tone in his voice. I nodded, i knew what i was doing. Still, there was one thing in the package i didn't recognize, aside from ecstacy, there were other things in there, i won't go into detail, but AJ explained it all. i picked up a bag and pulled out a strange one, he told me it was 'ozone', and i immediately wanted to put it back, but thought since i'd done ecstasy i might as well give it a shot, AJ watched with hesitation. "Man, if you start trippin, i'm not gonna help." though i heard some worry in his voice. I cut it in half, and took it, it took a few minutes but within those minutes, i started to feel strange, everything felt better than great, hell there wasn't a word for it, i saw things as black and white, slow moving. Marvin was touching me, i could feel it, and it was the most orgasmic thing, yet i couldn't tell if i was standing or not. It felt like i wasn't moving when they got me to a chair, and making love was interesting. We smoked pot i think, and when i came to hours later, i needed a drink of water. Marvin laying on me, and AJ amazingly still here, asleep on a couch. I didn't understand why he'd stayed, but to some degree reasoned it was for the fun part of the night, which ever that part was. I found it hard to move, even with Marvin off of me. As i got water, he came in, looking worried a bit. " How you feelin honey." Holding me steady. I told him i felt weird still but sober enough that i felt better than earlier. "What happened to me, i feel as if some parts are missing." I said lightly rubbing my brow. He explained that i had a typical trip and acted oddly like i was a goofy little kid, and making love had been a interesting. The rest of the night we watched tv and AJ left shortly after, warning me not to do that again, and i agreed heartily. When i went to the bathroom is when i got a real shock, Bleu was standing in the shower. " Had a hard day i see, you thinkin about joinin me or what." his tone was less than enthusiastic. I had to stop myself from screaming, and eyed him, slowly asking him if he was real and how was he here. He looked at me and slowly blinked. " I'm here to be your guide, and to help you stay alive." he said flatly. I merely told him he was wrong and scoffed at his words. He looked at me like i'd lost my head and told me. " We'll see won't we, yes we will my friend." his face was somber and depressed. Then he was gone again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I lay in bed with Marvin sometime later, I had come down from my high and suddenly felt a sense of dread, where once there had been blissful euphoria, I remembered the conversation with Bleu and the impact of his words hit me, along with a headache and dry mouth, as I lay, outside, I was sure there was something out there, and I felt afraid, but couldn't move, I felt like a child who was scared of the dark and snuggled closer to Marvin, but the feeling did not subside, I winced when I squeezed my eyes shut, and stopped as it made my headache worse. I chanced a trip to the kitchen for a drink of water, and found that my limbs felt like iron weights, I was miserable and I knew it, a sudden noise caught my attention and I whirled around as quick as my body would let me...there was Bleu, poised on his cane like someone important, it took him a moment to speak, and he did so slowly, it made me wonder if all ghosts were like this.

"So, you manage to live another day, sigh, and I'm guessing you still wont listen to me, there is more at stake than you realize, and the sooner you heed my words and actually follow them, the better, I know you have been talking to that 'goth' woman, she is not what she seems, shes much worse, and she is leading you down a dangerous path, one that will claim your life, as most succubus are want to do to their victims" he said with a short dry laugh, shaking his head, I couldn't help but listen, it gave my brain something to hang onto, but still, a succubus? How is that possible, he seemed to notice my confusion and spoke again.

"There is a history in this town, and it dates back further than the archives can tell, that church you work at, is resting on a cursed burial ground, terrible wicked things were done there, a cult operated there, before being disbanded and taken down..but one survived, and she is the one that is haunting you, hard to believe I know, but remember, please remember, you met her a long time ago, at that party we went to, hasn't aged a day has she" he made a short sniff "succubus never age, like most demons, and its unfortunate that she found you again, then again, this town is so small, I can understand how she _did _find you, all I can tell you now is, this has gone far beyond anything I wanted, shes already got her claws into you, its all around you, the parties, the drugs, the alcohol, even your gay lover, its all laid out, and shes sucking you dry, now I'm sure I dont need to tell you how a succubus works, what with the usual MO..." He suddenly stopped talking and whipped his head around to face where the front door would be if you could see through the wall, and sighed. "I have to go, but try to remember, there is danger afoot, and you'd do well to try and resist better, if any more troubles arise, find your bible, and take some time reading it, for now, farewell" and like that he vanished, not two minutes later, a knock came to my door, followed by the doorbell, and I stumbled to the door, and there before me, stood Lelli, with a seductive grin on her face, which faded a little, she tilted her head.

" Is something wrong, you look white as a sheet, did I miss something?" a hint of a smile crossed her lips, I shook my head.

"I was asleep, i'm not fully awake, sorry, did you need something?" I replied, my chest barely containing my heart as it pounded against my ribs, she pulled out a bottle of wine and grinned, stepping inside past me.

" I just wanted to stop by and have a moment with you, I know I should have called or texted your cell, but I couldn't help myself, I wanted to see you again" she said, her voice sounding like silk, and almost immediately my lower half started twinging, and I almost cursed it, because like clockwork, she noticed, and grinned more, and pushed me into a wall, setting the bottle of wine aside, then unzipped my pants, I wanted to say something, a no, to push her off, but she seemed to have a huge amount of strength for some reason, and proceeded to suck me down there, it was strange, on one hand I felt the same arousal as usual, but, then there was a tug in another direction, that said 'no!' and then I knew why she brought the wine with her, and she seemed to too, as she released me and led me into the kitchen, pouring us each a tall glass of wine, I sipped mine slowly, as did she, I started to notice that this wine was different, it was stronger and it seemed like it took less than usual to get me buzzed, before I knew it, my hand flew to the bottle itself and I began to chug on it, with the same conflict in my mind, only it became dimmer as I drained the bottle, as I set it down I turned to notice Lelli watching me, and her lips became all the more tempting to kiss, maybe, even if she was a succubus, she was simply lonely, and even as evil as succubus are, she just wanted to take me with her because she didn't want to be lonely anymore, but a voice in the back of my head said 'shes in your head' but my body was willing to give in to her, as I began making out with her on the kitchen counter, but as I was moving to put it in, I felt something inside me snap and a ghostly hand reached from behind me, and pulled me away from her, she sat upright and frowned, my head felt clearer, I knew it had been Bleu that did that, and she caught on, grining devilishly.

"So, it seems like someone is daring to get in my way, I wonder why, you were enjoying things so much, why would anyone want to interrupt the ride" she clicked her tongue, shaking her head. "You and I were meant to be, all the others disappointed me, but you, you were different, you had this soft glow to you, an innocence that was unmatched, and a wild side that rivaled my own, I saw an equal, my methods may not be...ethical, but I stand by them, what's so wrong with wanting to..." but a familiar voice interrupted her.

"Silence you foul thing, you should have been wiped off the earth, so that others like my friend could be spared, but it was too late, however, I wont let you take my friend away, therefore, I banish you! I can't possibly allow you to continue this, go, and take that man upstairs with you, your plan has been foiled, and if I were you, I would avoid coming back" Bleu finished with a huff, she broke out into a cackling laughter, and looked in what probably was Bleu's general location.

"You think you can order me around, i'm not finished yet, I wont be mistaken, how soon you forget, if I cant get to him, I know others will, with a little help from me of course" she shot back, grinning madly, I sank on a kitchen stool and couldn't stop feeling dread, I didn't know if I could simply stop all this, I had already gone this far, I thought it over as best as I could, and stood to walk out, both Lelli and Bleu turned to look at me, stopping the conversation they seemed to be having whilst I was busy wracking my brain, Lelli spoke first.

"Where are you going, are you going to tell me to go too?" she said with a pout, I nodded

"Give me some space already, I only know that thanks to you, I am able to see that my feelings for a man can be real, I only regret that things had to end up like this, I just know, that it'll keep going this way for a while, but not forever, you may have met me years ago, but there is one thing you don't know" I said pausing, she seemed to catch on

"And what is it that I don't know" she said, hands on her hips

"Me" I simply said, pointing her out the door, and she sauntered past me, I waited till I heard the door close, then went to lock the door, I found Bleu standing behind me when I turned around, and he had a small smile.

"Well done, I just hope things end up for the better, I told you I was here to guide you, to help you, just, be careful, that's all I can do, is hope" he said somberly, vanishing, I went back upstairs to bed, and found that Marvin wasn't in bed, the bathroom light told me where he'd gone, and I sat down on the edge of the bed, going over the events leading up to this, if I was meant to die, I would find a different way, and I would talk it over with Marvin, the uphill battle would not be easy, but, I had to try, and I wanted Marvin with me, I knew how I felt, and I couldn't let go of him, I just hoped I could get him on board.


End file.
